theadventuresoffandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Kool Aid Man
'Hot Kool Aid '''man is a supervillain who is a part of B.G.A.T.F.D. (Bad Guys All Together For Death!). Many people know him as "Hotaid". His arch nemesis is 008. Appearance He wears a costume similar to the Kool Aid Man's. It consists of a red shirt and pants, and instead of the glass pitcher the Kool Aid Man usually is, he can generate a force field around himself that looks like a pitcher. When he generates this force field, a general weakness is being able to be tugged on by someone holding the handle. A giant smiley face shows up instead of his regular face when he is in his supervillan form. Superpower He can shoot steaming hot Kool Aid out of his hands. He can also control Kool-Aid inside your stomach and give you disturbingly painful stomach-aches. He also has fire powers, which explain the hell-like apperance in hotaid land. Weapons He has a Kool Aid blaster that can either shoot out steaming hot Kool Aid or poisonous Kool Aid. He can also spit steaming Hot Kool Aid and fire blasters. Biography Overview Hoot Kool Aid Man is actually called Steve. He is pretty much a god, but not really. Birth and Childhood He was born to a BLANK seamstress and a BLANK police officer in BLANK. He went to a school and was a known as a school bully, being violent, and being kicked out of places. He dropped out of school because he had ''"better things to do". Early Years He worked in McGoodChicken's for many, many years, and became known as big head, an insulting name the High Schoolers who worked there used towards him, he know being bullied. Instead of learning his lesson, he became evil, and a genuine "grumpypus". On an optionary trip to McGoodChicken's Headquarters, he went to see how the chicken was made. He just wanted to get away from the bullies and bully some kids of his own. He went to the main McGoodChicken's at MGC HQ (McGoodChicken's Headquarters) and harrassed Sappy Meal buyers. He was kicked out. Then he used his powers to create a new land, farther down then the underworld and its called, Hotaid land. Sometimes the best hotaid worshippers can picked to the land full of lava. Every hotaid supporter/ worshipper can get picked to live there for 6 months max in a hotel on and island surrounded by lava. Superpowers He started wandering and went to the radioactive plant next to the place where McGoodChicken got their "meat" from. He fell in a big puddle of Kool Aid that for some reason was right next to the radioactive power plant. He saw he had powers, practiced by blowing up McGoodChicken's Headquarters and went to destroy his co-workers. He then stole a bunch of gold and stuff, but was brought to justice by S.T.U.P.I.D. He was sentenced to 73 lifetimes in jail and then escaped while the guards (who were fired) started arguing about the pronounciation of some big word. He escaped and is now an Honorary Member of B.G.A.T.F.D. Now if you support hot koolaid man, you can become a hotaid worshippper and get a chance to live in hotaid land for up to 6 months! Category:Villains Category:B.G.A.T.F.D.